Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to reaching any touch screen portion with one hand.
Description of the Related Art
One of the common use cases for a mobile device user is hold the mobile device with one hand while using a touch screen of the mobile device. According to different screen dimensions and different thumb sizes, touching the entire screen with only one hand can be really difficult. Sometimes users are forced to perform frustrating actions to reach some screen portions (e.g., a button positioned in the top left corner of the screen) using the second hand or, at the least, doing non-ergonomic movements with a single hand. In particular, conditions using two hands are impossible (e.g., when you are upright in a subway car, while you are driving, and so forth), and the problem is amplified for persons who have hand disabilities. Thus, there is a need for a way to quickly reach any touch screen portion with one hand.